Mike's Killer Job
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: Mike really didn't want this job, but he really needed the money. He knew about the bad reputation of the place because of the events in 1987. He finds out later the animatronics can move and are going to cause trouble for him. Can he survive the five nights he agreed to stay via contract? Pun intended on the name. It is supposed to say Mike's "Killer" Job. Final Chapter posted!
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

Mike's "Killer" Job

**A/N**

**Hey people of .net! This is my first story I have posted on here. I hope you all like it.**

**I do use cuss words, but who doesn't? Also, I don't include BonniexChica or ChicaxFoxy or whatever. I don't care what y'all say, Bonnie is a male. **

**This story is based on FNaF 1 as y'all can see. I do not own the title Five Nights at Freddy's or FNaF or any other name variations. Credit goes to Scott Cawthon for the game. I am just posting this story.**

**I will post a new chapter each day I can. There will be a sequel. Chapter 2 should be up! **

Chapter1: Epilogue

It was a cold night. Mike was walking up to the pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had a bad reputationfor what happened in 1987. He was scared, but he needed the money.

He unlocked the door and walked in. The time was 11:30. He came in early to get adjusted to his new environment.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were up on the show stage in their assumed positions. Freddy could hear Mike entering.

"Hey look!" Freddy exclaimed" The security guard is here!"

Mike didn't hear freddy talk. He was too creeped out after entering the eerie place. He went to the bathroom and changed.

"Are we going to mess around with him tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"We will hold off until 3:00 a.m." Freddy replied. "We want to lure him into a false sense of security."

"Sounds like a plan." Chica said excitedly. "I will move a little later to scare him a little more."

Freddy nodded at her.

"I will not move until probably fourth night." Freddy said. "I want him to believe I am not a threat."

Freddy wickedly grinned. He loved this game they played.

**A/N**

Please Leave a review! I want to hear your opinions. You don't even have to favorite or follow, but please review. I need to know how I am doing so far.


	2. Chapter 2: Night 1

Chapter 2: Night 1

Mike didn't know what to expect. He found it odd that he had to sign a paper saying he was going to stay five nights. The animatronics thought he wasn't going to be much trouble at all. He was skinny and short. He didn't have much muscle, but he was fast. He had great reflexes and didn't freeze up in bad situations. He was going to be a lot of trouble for them.

He was sitting in the office chair. It was 11:50. He looked around the office. On the desk was a tablet. He switched it on and saw that it had several camera views of the restaurant. For obvious reasons, it didn't show inside the bathroom. He found it odd that the kitchen didn't have video, only audio.

It was now 12:00. About a minute after it turned, the phone rang.

"That's weird." Mike said to himself. "Who the fuck would call at a time like this?"

He answered it on the third ring.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike Speaking." he said. The message was automated.

"Hello? Hello hello? I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..."

Mike was surprised to see the phone call had already taken close to three hours. He looked at the cameras and saw a power meter. He remembered the Phone Guy mentioning something about limited power and budget and stuff like that.

He peeked at the show stage. Bonnie was missing.

"Holy shit! Where is that purple bastard!"

He flipped through the cameras and found him in the Party Room.

"Ah there you are. Stay there!"

Bonnie was looking at the camera. This made Mike feel queasy. He just shrugged it off and kept watching.

He peeked back at the stage. Chica had walked off. He didn't like that too much.

"Chica is gone. Man she looks like a duck."

"I HEARD THAT BITCH!" she screamed.

Mike heard her scream and almost had a heart attack. All this time he was focused on her. He almost didn't hear Bonnie coming down the hall. He slammed the button closing left door.

"Open the door. I wont bite." Bonnie said eerily.

Mike heard Bonnie s voice and felt a chill run down his spine. He looked and noticed it was 6:00. This was the end of the first night. He was relieved, but he knew it wasn't over just yet.

**A/N**

Please Leave a review! I want to hear your opinions. You don't even have to favorite or follow, but please review. I need to know how I am doing so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Night 2

**A/N**

**I am starting on this chapter early because of the views. Don't want to hold off too long on you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I'd like to think Happy Guest for his review.**

**Chapter 3: Night 2**

The next night was oddly warm for it being winter. Mike was scared heading back to the restaurant. He didn't like the fact they could move around. The phone call from the previous night made him feel uneasy. The words bounced around in his head.

"_...the animatronics do get a bit "quirky at night... They may try to stuff you into an animatronic suit... That wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with wires, crossbeams, and animatronic parts._"

He walked in early again. He wanted to make sure he had time to get ready before the animatronics started moving. He unlocked the door to the restaurant and entered the building. There was an eerie, cold feeling to the place. He wished he could walk out and never come back.

"Look he is back" Freddy whispered. A grin came on to his face. "I thought he would leave for good."

"I am going to leave a few minutes after 12 this time and frighten him a little." Bonnie stated evilly.

"I will leave at around 2 and make him more uneasy, but I will take my time getting to the door." Chica said in her oddly excited voice.

"I am going to wait again to monitor his habits. Foxy should be activating tonight which is an advantage." Freddy said. He didn't like Foxy, but he agreed to let him help

It was then that the animatronics heard the office phone ring.

"It's show time!" Freddy said.

Mike had just answered the phone. He didn't bother to say hello because the message was prerecorded.

"_Uh Hello? Hello? Well if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, congrats! I wont talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be better to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone is in their proper place..."_

Mike already didn't like this night. The bunny was already gone and moving more aggressively. Come 2 o'clock, Chica was already gone. He heard her say something from the other room.

"You better not call me a duck again or I will get you personally. It isn't funny because you should know I am a chicken and it gets real old. My name is Chica for Christ's sake!" Chica sounded furious. Who could blame her? **(I thought she was a duck at first though lol)**

"Well you do look like a duck." Mike said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear him. When she jumped from party room to 4A, he knew she heard him.

The bunny pulled another fast one. He was getting furious with Mike's sharp reflexes.

"You'll have to open the door sometime. We know about the power cuts." Bonny said annoyed. "If the power goes out, Freddy will get you. God have mercy on you if Freddy gets you."

Mike hated that voice. The bunny had a very scary and disturbing voice. Things are only going to get worse though.

The night progressed. He had to close left door 3 times, Foxy was peeking at him through the curtains, and Chica appeared once. She did not look happy at all.

He was relieved when the clock chimed 6:00. He was wondering what Freddy was doing. He knew Freddy was planning something. He would see soon enough.

**A/N**

**Well I put this chapter together. I love what I can do when I have time to think. I hope y'all are enjoying it as much as I am. Chica in the first game did look like a male duck. To be continued... Very soon. Leave a friendly review if you liked it. If you didn't like it, you are entitled to your opinion. Tell me how I can improve. This story is so much fun to write. I will start writing longer chapters soon hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4: Night 3

**A/N**

**Well I am going to make this chapter longer. I hope I don't make the story stupid. I probably wont mention the duck thing. I am going to lean towards horror.**

Chapter 4: Night 3

Mike sped into the parking lot. It was nearly 12:00. He hadf to get to the office right now! He ran up to the door and unlocked it. He ran to the office. His mind kept on seeing images of Bonnie and "It's me". He made it to the office as the clock struck 12.

"I am going to move later tonight. I have his technique down I think." Freddy said confidently.

"I am going to move first to change the game. He shouldn't have called me a duck." Chica said crossly.

"I think we have our plan. Lets do this." Bonnie said. He too was confident.

The phone rang. By now the phone calls were annoying him.

"_H__ello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.__"_

He knew the man on the phone was implying that they die. Mike refused to have that fate. He wasn't ready to give up yet. He had a lot of hope.

He looked at the camera and saw that Chica was the first to move. He found this confusing, but he knew that they were changing the game. He kept his eyes on Freddy.

He opened the camera and looked at the show stage. Bonnie was gone. He noticed that Freddy was looking at the camera. He closed the camera and opened it again. Freddy was now facing the front. He was freaked out by this. He knew Freddy was trying to get into his head, and it was working.

The night progressed. It was 3:00 a.m. He heard a deep laugh fill the restaurant. He nearly fell out of his chair. He looked in the Party Room and saw two red eyes.

"That's right Mike, I moved. You better watch your back, I may pop up there."

Mike heard his voice. He wished time would move faster. He wasn't paying attention to foxy. He saw the fox in sprinting position. He was not happy at all. He also heard the footsteps of both Bonnie and Chica. He closed both doors just in time.

"Mikey, power's fading. Wont be much longer now. Night 4 is only going to be worse. You better come prepared tomorrow." Bonnie said.

After that, Bonnie disappeared. Chica had not said anything. All that was a distraction. Freddy advanced forward. It was 5:00. Come on turn over. Mike though to himself.

6:00 was here. This didn't stop Freddy from getting in a final word.

"See you tomorrow. You better pay better attention. When you least expect it, I will be right there in your office."

Mike knew it was safe. He went up to the Show Stage and flipped Freddy off. Freddy turned his head to him and gave a menacing smile.

"I hope you have that same attitude when tonight comes. You are going to need it. Sure I can't attack you now, but I can instill fear into you. It is working, I can sense it. My eye sensors see right into you. Even if you survive all five nights, I will still be in your nightmares."

Mike was so unsteady by that, he had to go to the bathroom and throw up. He knew he shouldn't have approached Freddy like that. It didn't make anything better. He left just before the kids entered the restaurant.

He was thinking all afternoon about the day of the bite. Foxy was entertaining the kids and then it happened. He had a malfunction in his AI chip. His brain kept telling him to bite down. Someone came up to him as he bit down and he bit right into the dude's head. The man just fell to the ground. Everyone screamed and ran out the door. Foxy hasn't been the same since.

Mike was there at the time. He just couldn't believe his childhood heroes just almost killed a man. The guy lived without a frontal lobe. A complete defiance of human biology.

Now he found himself in this job about to see close to the same fate. He wont be alive afterwards though. He needed sleep for that night. He knew it was going to be a long one...

**A/N**

**I feel that went well. It was linger and more thought out. I am on edge for what I can think up next. I am trying to speed through this story so I can start on the next one. This is only chapter 4. I am thinking there will be six, but only if he survives night 4 ;). He may not get through night 5. We shall see :)**

Please Leave a review! I want to hear your opinions. You don't even have to favorite or follow, but please review. I need to know how I am doing so far.


	5. Chapter 5: Night 4

**A/N**

**I could barely get to sleep last night. In fact, I didn't fall asleep until 2:30 in the morning. I couldn't wait until today when I would get to type this chapter. I have been thinking and brainstorming. I want all of this to end with some sort of bang. We already instilled fear into Mike, lets see what happens next.**

**Chapter 5: Night 4**

Outside the restaurant, the atmosphere was eerie. Mike really didn't want to come tonight. Freddy put enough fear into Mike to make even the strongest man run away. He wasn't quite ready to give up yet. Freddy had scared Mike, but he still had his wit and his reflexes. This was going to be a long night.

**Show Stage**

"Good job with that fear tactic, Freddy. You made him throw up." Bonnie said cheerfully.

"It was nothing. I am trying to make him paranoid." Freddy replied.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all stare at the camera before leaving the show stage? He will go mad." Chica chirped menacingly.

"Good idea, Chica." Bonnie said. "We are going to make him wish he would have stayed home. I am going to be even more aggressive. Chica, Leave about a minute after I do. We want to distract him for Freddy to go in for the kill."

"We all have our plans. Lets do it."

**The Office**

The clock struck 12. Mike had a plan of his own. He was going to watch Freddy and Foxy and use sound to stop Chica and Bonnie. He was going to conserve power. The phone rang.

"_H__ello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did._

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*._

_You know...*moan* oh, no - *__a screech and then static__*_"

Mike was on the brink of crying. That phone call scared him. He looked at the show stage. All the animatronics stared at him. He almost dropped the tablet. This night was playing with his mind. Images would flash in his head.

He followed his plan. He had a lot of determination for someone on who is in a life or death situation. Bonnie was moving rapidly from room to room.

"Better watch out Mikey. I am nearing your office. Wouldn't want to join your little friend from the phone call, would you?"

He heard the bunny sprint for the door. He closed it just in time... Again...

"You're really annoying. You are going to get shoved into the suit alive. I was going to kill you first, but now my sympathy is gone!"

With that , the bunny left. Chica approached the right side. He slammed the door on her.

"I was never going to be lenient. Bonnie has a little more heart because he doesn't really enjoy this much. That will all change once you're disposed of."

Chica left. Freddy had moved two rooms thanks to these distractions. The time was exactly 4:00. His power was at 20%.

"These monsters are draining my power. If I have at least 9% at 5:00, I should be fine."

5:00 came. He had 10%. He was going to pull a very daring move. Once 4% came, he didn't check the cameras. He just sat there. The power went out.

Freddy approached the door. Mike heard the footsteps. All he could see was Freddy's eyes and mouth light up as he played the Toreador March. Once he finished, the clock struck 6:00. Mike was safe... For now...

"See you tomorrow night. Hope you have the same luck you had tonight. You are going to need it. Remember what I said, I will be in your thoughts forever and ever..."

Mike was in a state of shock. He had survived. By now he was beginning to lose hope. He wished Freddy would just kill him already. He wondered why Freddy stalled long enough to play his March. Maybe he was trying to scare Mike to death before taking the kill. Mike found that too lenient. He probably was giving Mike false hope. If one thing was certain, Mike was indeed not ready for Freddy.

Night 5 was going to be the most challenging night of all. Just before he walked out the door to leave, he peeked at the show stage. Big mistake on his part. All three animatronics looked at him and said, "See you tonight!"

This made Mike quiver. He ran out the door and got in his car. He just could not wait for night 5 to be over and to never have to walk into the restaurant again. He went home and got some sleep.

He had a nightmare. He was in the restaurant. He had run out of power and Freddy was there. Freddy came into the room. It was 4:00. Mike wasn't going to make it. There was a gap in his dream. The next thing he knew, he was feeling a lot of pain. The animatronics were shoving him into a suit.

"I told you Mike. Forever and ever..."

With those words, Mike woke up. He started sobbing. It was getting closer to his shift. He was trying to keep his cool for tonight, but Freddy wasn't helping. Will he survive..?

**A/N**

**More words. I wanted to drag out this chapter as long as possible. Mike made it to Night 5. How will he handle Night 5? I may have a plan in mind. He might survive or he might not. I may even throw in Golden Freddy. I have been holding off on that because I don't want the story to be over yet. **

**Please Leave a review! I want to hear your opinions. You don't even have to favorite or follow, but please review. I need to know how I am doing so far.**


	6. Chapter 6: Final Night

**A/N**

**Hi guys! This is the last chapter! It feels great to have written a story in one day! This chapter is going to have to be long. My goal is to reach 5k for the story, which means that this chapter will be 1500 words. This is including the Author's Note. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Please leave a review. It would help to have your opinion. I want to know places I can improve! I hope this chapter doesn't get boring because of how long it has to be.**

**Chapter 6: The final night**

Mike sped into the parking lot. Hejust wanted to get this over with. By now, he was almost embracing death. It would be better than having to deal with Freddy.

He unlocked the door and walked in. He froze when he heard Freddy's voice.

"Hi night guard. Did you like that dream you had earlier? It is a pity how weak minded you are. I was so easily able to get inside your mind. I am actually half-hoping that you survive tonight. I feed off your eternal fear!" Freddy was crazy. How did he know what Mike dreamed? He must be all knowing and all seeing. Not like god, but more like a demon.

This all lead mike to believe the restaurant was haunted. Only the spirit of a dead person could cause all of this. This got him thinking of the murder of the five children. One of them must have decided to seek revenge. The guard that killed them was already dead, but the spirit didn't know that.

**The office**

Mike sat himself down. He was scared, but he knew he had to survive. He was starting to lose his focus. He was wondering how all of these life changing events could happen in five nights. The clock struck 12. At that moment the phone rang.

"_*indistinct chattering* *static* *click*_"

All mike could do after that call was sit there with his mouth hanging open. He wasn't expecting the man to call him. He wished he knew who was behind that phone call. He had to guess Freddy because he was the one trying to frighten Mike the most.

He was shaken out of his thoughts at the sound of footsteps. He forgot to check the camera and heard Foxy. He slammed the left door button. Foxy was angry.

"Ahoy landlubber! I see ye have locked me out! Good show fellow, I was wondering if ye would beat me to before I got to the door. Ye best be payin' attention lad."

Mike cautiously opened the door. No one was there. He looked at the camera. Bonnie was at 2B about to make a run for the door. Mike closed it. He was annoyed with their persistence. It was all in an attempt to drain his power.

"Freddy may want you to live, but that isn't an option for me. You will die tonight. I have already picked a suit for the occasion. See you when the power runs out!"

With that Bonnie left. These little door chitchats were getting old. Freddy was in the kitchen. Mike could hear the Toreador march. It was only 3:00. Mike knew that if he got too close, he would have to close right door before flipping cameras.

Chica came running up, but was stopped dead in her tracks. She was frustrated also. She thought she had him. She hated that her weight made he so loud.

"Blast you hideous human. Open the damn door! I promise you wont feel a thing. We could be good friends in your next life! Golden Freddy can give you life and you can help us kill night guards for eternity. Time is ticking and your power is draining. Wont be long now. I hope you like brown because you are going into a Freddy suit."

With that Chica left. He knew that is he was caught by her, she wasn't going to make it painless. Who was this "Golden Freddy"? How would he give Mike life? This night was all weird to him.

Foxy was peeking out of the curtains again. He was enjoying the menacing look he gave the camera. He also had a bit of annoyance on his face from the visit to the office. Freddy was at camera 4B staring into it.

"I am very close now Mike! Be careful what you do or else I will run in. I don't waste time with standing at the door like these bozos. I am too stealthy for all that."

Mike closed right door and peeked at the camera to check on Foxy. He turned on the right door light to check and see if Chica was there before opening it back up. She was gone, so he opened it. Bonnie was running again, so he closed left door.

"Great skill Mike. It is almost 5:00. You may make it. Even if you do, Freddy will still make your life a living nightmare. You will wish death upon yourself. The last person to survive committed suicide. I wish you luck!"

That last part about luck was sarcastic. Mike rolled his eyes. He wished the company gave him a gun, so he can just kill these giant hunks of scrap parts.

His fear turned to rage. He was annoyed at how the other nights passed by so fast, but this one wasn't.

Just like that, the power went out. Mike had a lot of fear. He heard the footsteps approach. Freddy's face lit up as he did the March. He was taking his time. He wanted Mike to live so he could scare him more. The clocked turned to 6. Mike was done. The manager walked in 5 minutes later with the check.

"Nice job, friend. You made it 5 nights! Here is your check. You can work more if you..."

"No thank you! I am going to walk out that door and never return. You can take the night shift and shove it up your ass! Have a good day, sir!" Mike cut him off. With that he was out the door.

**At home**

Mike pulled into his driveway. He was alive, but he didn't feel too much enthusiasm. Freddy's words kept bouncing around in his head.

"Forever and ever Mikey..."

All he could do was just sit on his bed and think. He didn't want to fall asleep because he didn't want to deal with Freddy again. This was like that "Nightmare on Elm Street" movie he watched. It wasn't exactly the same considering Freddy was only alive in his dreams.

Mike fell asleep that night. He dreamt of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again.

"Hurry up stuff him in there. Golden is getting impatient." Freddy was ballistic. He didn't like to be rushed.

Golden Freddy appeared in the room.

"Is...he...in...there...yet?"

"Not quite, just one more push. There we go. Do the honors, Golden."

A burst of energy filled the room. Mike, now in the suit, arose. Frightened, Mike woke up.

He could not take it anymore. He was at his wits end. He went to the safe he had in his closet. He pulled out a 9mm and put it to his head.

"In my next life, I will get revenge by haunting Freddy. I will see how he likes being tormented. See you in the next life oversized pile of scrap!" With that, Mike pulled the trigger. Blood was everywhere.

The neighbors heard what happened and called the police. Mike was then pronounced dead. No one could figure out the reason why he did it. They tried to conduct a case, but it went cold. Mike was gone, but he was still here.

At the restaurant, it was dark and eerie. Freddy was moving around because there was no guard. All of the sudden, he spotted something in the corner. It had no eyes, a white face, a red nose, and blue streaks similar to tears coming from its eyes.

"It's me." The figure said. Freddy gulped and backed away. He tripped and fell. The figure approached Freddy.

"Forever and ever..."

**A/N**

**God I am stiff. This story was so long. Later on I will be working on the sequel, but for now I need a break. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Ugh I need to go for a walk...**


End file.
